gumatasfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret's Melodifestivalen controversy
The Melodifestivalen controversy of Polish singer Małgorzata Jamroży or Margaret and her song "In My Cabana" causing controversy when she performed with a Wrong wardrobe, Wrong hairstyle, used of dancers, Using Hawaiian track instead of a Jazz and using the Beach-themed Large screen stage instead of a Disco toilet. resulting into Andra chansen or Second chance for her. This was Occurred at the Second Semifinals of Melodifestivalen 2018 on 10 February 2018 at the Scandinavium in Göteburg. Samir & Viktor and Liamoo are in the Finals while Mimi Werner and Margaret are in the Andra chansen with the latter in emotional for doing it Wrong but after the Show she in the Same outfit as she Interviews. Executive Director Christer Björkman sacked Five Dancers, Two Backing vocalists, a Choreographer, A Stylist, a Hairdresser, a Wardrobe artist and a Designers of Margaret's wardrobe for Doing mistakes for Margaret. She is Re-enactment her performance in Andra chansen on 3 March 2018 at the Kristianstad arena in Kristianstad, against Moncho's "Cuba Libre", added a Yellow wardrobe and A LED screen featuring the Contestants from Paradise Hotel (ex. Kristian and Anna), but still intact the Five suspended dancers and resulting into the Finals beating Moncho and the Dancers in the Different dresses In Swedish singing and not Spanish rapping song and Heading into finale at the Friends Arena in Solna, Stockholm. At the Finale, She is Re-enactment again this time they added ape on the Cabana photos, later she killed the dancers with a little help from herself, and finished Seventh with 103 points (62 in the International Jury and 41 in the Televotes). The Five dancers involved in the scandal are Daniel Koivunen, Lamin Holmén, Malin Marielle Wikner, Maja Andersson, and Martin Jonsson, with Wikner and Andersson frequent visits Sweden for Dance sessions, while Koivunen, Holmen and Jonsson settled for the Philippines and becamed the Instant celebrity with Koivunen was the Contest's House dancer in 2019. Plot .]] Polish singer Małgorzata Jamroży or Margaret introduced to Melodifestivalen with the song "In My Cabana" written by Anderz Wrethov, Linnea Deb, Arash Labaf and Robert Uhlmann with Deb writing the Winning entries in 2013 and 2015 with her Husband Joy Deb (and also the Co-writer and Backing vocalist of Dotter's "Cry" with Peter Boström, Thomas G:son and Johanna ”Dotter” Jansson and alongside Dea Norberg) while Arash was in Eurovision representing Azerbaijan in 2009 alongside Aysel, Wrethov is also the co-writer of "Mitt paradis" of Elias Abbas alongside Hamed “K-One” Pirouzpanah and Sami Rekik (with Holmén as One of the Dancers). The song begins with a Five Dancers (Three men and Two women, Not appointed by Margaret to Backing) walks the stage when Margaret performed closer from the left wing of the Backstage wearing the Wrong outfit (An orange satin Long sleeve, One shoulder bodysuit an Orange satin wide track pants with a slid and a white sneakers) when a Female dancers (Malin and Maja) come from nowhere at the Backstage and enter with the Female dancers with Margaret, then The Female dancers closer to Margaret, the enters the downstage center with a Audience at the Background with a Male Dancers (Lamin and Martin) came out of nowhere and leave when Daniel teasing her and dance with Daniel, Lamin and Martin on the right with a Audience in the Back, when Maja spoiled Her performance then joined Malin (who swiped the picture on the screen) to the Large screen with a Cabana at the Background, then she going to another large screen with a Beach on at Background, when the Dancers Hands of Daniel, Malin and Maja used it for dancing, then the Dancers with Background audience dance while Margaret still sing, then she at backstage when walked backside then walk to backstage to poke Daniel and kissed her, then the dancer came in Backstage to dance and came back Daniel and came to centerstage with nothing on the Background, then a Fireworks on stage all dancers and Margaret performs all together and explosion ended the song, at the end of the song, The audience is silenced after the performance, she removed the Dancers but not the Wrong outfit and hairstyle and says sorry to the Audiences much to her disappointed and leaving the stage crying, but the Audiences applause her performance at the end of the video, Margaret doing the performance in Andra chansen without dancers and using Disco toilet as well wearing the Yellow jumpsuit instead of the Orange one. But in the version of Rafalovski's Youtube channel, Margaret and the Fake Dancers (seen in the screen are Martin,Maja and Malin) are in the Backstage to the Stage, before that David Lindgren introduced Linnea Deb and Anderz Wrethov in the Green room, after the introduction of Songwriters and Her postcards,The announcer introduced her song, Maja then Malin run to Off-right Backstage when only Malin is seen, the male dancers are in the left stage then Lamin came from Upstage right, later Maja from Left upstage, them Came from Backstage right while the Three dancers (Malin, Daniel and Maja) runs to Margaret as Hands while the Boys, Lamin and Martin waiting to dance, then Daniel and the Dancers with Daniel leave to Center stage and came back to teased Margaret and the Four other dancers entering Center stage with the yellow man exit to Off-right backstage and continue the performance, later a Fireworks explodes the stage brings the smoke to the stage at the end of a song a audience member applauded alone while the others in silence then Margaret forced the dancers to leave, and saying Sorry to the audiences, she crying when she walked out onstage but Applauded by the audiences at the end of the video, also his channel interviewed her with the same clothes in Polish language. On the Andra chansen's TheKattGamer version Maja, then Malin runs off-stage when a Male dancers to Right side when both is seen, when the male dancers are watching, then Lamin walks to the stage and runs Back of the stage, then Maja runs on stage then runs to spoiled Margaret, the Dancers turn up, when a Screen featuring the Paradise Hotel contestants is in there, Later Malin and Daniel who lays down as well as Maja walks to be Hand-dancing, then Daniel stand, later Backstage Backgrounds Margaret and the Adversaries, the Malin and Martin, Later Daniel, Lamin and Maja, where Malin is seen, Then Daniel leaves as Margaret sings The dancers (Lamin and Malin seen there) danced and Lamin and Maja leaves off-stage but Malin and Martin to the Stage, the Margaret Logo, then The dancers silly danced at the end of the video Margaret using the Black woman Gesture, Then Margaret angrily leaves the Dancers and runs to the right stage, then Margaret says sorry again and leaves the left stage. The also the Finale's Ana Alonso version but Far and not seen, at the end of the video Ana and the The audience is silence and Margaret killed the Dancers, leaves Margaret Thanks and says sorry and leaves to the Backstage and leaves the audiences Applause and Cheers. She is not in the Green room but, represented by the Songwriters, not the Dancers, but on the Youtube video featuring Samir och Viktor first enter the stage to performed again, She is in there. At the end of the Show, she is Interviewed by Wiwibloggs twice and Melodifestivalenkluben OGAE Sweden in a Same outfit that she performed. Later, Executive director Christer Björkman dismissed Five dancers, Daniel Koivunen, Malin Wikner, Lamin Holmén, Maja Andersson and Martin Jonsson as well as Choreographer Thomas Benstem, Backing vocalists Dea Norberg and Emmelie Fjällström, Margaret's Stylists Evelina Bonardi, Margaret's Hairdresser Kicki, and Margaret's Wardrobe designers for doing a Mistake for Margaret while writers Wrethov, Deb, Labaf and Uhlmann ejected for remaining Semifinals and Andra chansen for mistaking Margaret's Reputation, also The Polish embassy in Stockholm and their Ambassador Wieslaw Tarka will paying the Damage to the Performance., While Polish ambassador to Finland Przemyslaw Grudzinski and Finnish ambassador to Poland Hanna Lehtinen saying that Daniel is Persona non Grata in Poland., Staffan Herrström is the Swedish ambassador to Poland. The dancers are penalized by SVT for 23,000 Swedish kronor (or US$2,850, ₱147,420, €2,320, £2,060 and ZL9,700) and 9,910 Swedish kronor (or US$1,230, ₱65,600, €1,000, £890 and ZL4,180) each for crashing the Contest, while the songwriters also penalized 18,000 Swedish kronor (or US$2,230, ₱115,400, €1,820, £1,610 and ZL7,590) for wrong writing and tracking. Subsequent events On 25 January 2019, Koivunen returned to Melodifestivalen as the House dancer in 2019 alongside Edin Jusuframic, Felicia Maurice and Ann Mirro, technically both Maurice and Mirro served as Dancers of Moncho in the Third semi-final scandal is Margaret's opponent in the First Andra chansen with Koivunen was one of The Five dancer, while Maurice and Koivunen was the dancers of Mendez, Maurice also the substitute dancer to Jessica Andersson, when Åsa Engman who was covered in flu. Wikner and Andersson (Margaret's dancers) returns in the first semifinals of Melodifestivalen 2019 held in the scandal's birthplace, Gothenburg as a Dancers to Zeana and Anis Don Demina with "Mina bränder" alongside Maurice and Mirro (Moncho's dancers), it will be Andersson's second and Wikner's third appearances as the Melodifestivalen dancers respectively, they finished 5th and was eliminated. Margaret retuns to the contest and will performed last at the Birthplace of 3rd semifinal scandal: Malmö,. with the song "Tempo" could included the Five dancers or could appointed the other dancers, she got Four including Keisha von Arnold who also a chreographer, later she finished Fifth and she was eliminated. Jonsson returns in the Second semifinals in Malmö as one of Vlad Reiser's dancers along with 2018 interval act Extra dancer Milena Jacuniak and First-timers Amir Ashoor and Jennifer Pacaans, He finished fourth and he is entering into Andra chansen. Koivunen returns in 2019 in the Third semifinals in Leksand as the dancer to Lena Hedlund, The Lovers of Valdaro and Jon Henrik Fjällgren alongside Jusuframic, Maurice and Mirro and Fourth semifinals in Lidköping as a dancer to Pagan Fury along with Jusuframic, Mirro and Maurice's substitute Mia Hellberg. Holmén returns in 2020 as the House dancer alongside Lisa Arnold, Keshia Von Arnold and Jusuframic, despite he's not appeared last year. Holmén becomes the Backing dancer to Felix Sandman's "Boys with Emotion" alongside his "All The Feels" backer William Boo (who was in Washington D.C. Covered with flu and replaced by no other than Holmén), Mendez's 2018 dancer Niklas Arleryd and Outsider Tony Birkic, he also performed as the Backing dancer to Suzi P's “Moves” and OVO's “Inga problem” at the First semifinal in Linköping alongside Arnold, Von Arnold and Jusuframic as well as OVO's dancer Adja Benita. Trivia , Malin Marielle Wikner, Lamin Holmén, Maja Andersson and Daniel Koivunen, Stylist Evelina Bonardi and Choreographer Thomas Benstem.]] * The Five dancers identified as Daniel Koivunen, Lamin Holmén, Malin Marielle Wikner, Maja Andersson, and Martin Jonsson. * The Three men are Daniel who wears Black leather jacket, A black shirt and a acid-washed jeans and similar to Benjamin Ingrosso (performer in 2017 and 2018), Lamin is Wearing long-sleeve shirt and a black vest, and Martin in a black jacket, White shirt and a plaid trousers and similar to Patrik Riber (Backing dancer to Robin Bengtsson in 2017). * The Two other women, Maja is wearing black jacket, white T-shirt, a black bralette and a black skirt, while Malin is wearing racerneck Tank top used it as crop-top and a jeans and similar to Ace Wilder (Performer in 2014, 2016 and 2017), they both wearing white sneakers. * The choreographer is Thomas Benstem (House dancer in 2013 and also the choreographer of Samir & Viktor, Jonas Gardell, Sigrid Bernson and Olivia Eliasson), while the backing vocalists are Dea Norberg (Hailee Steinfeld's Stand-in for Guiguinto in 2017) and Emmelie Fjällström (Idol 2004 contestant) with Nordberg served as backing vocalist for Azerbaijan in 2016 alongside Riber, she is also replaced by Sigrid Bernson's backing vocalist and Mariette's former girlfriend Melanie Wehbe in the finale, and stylist is Evelina Boniadi. * This was aired on SVT1 at 8:00 PM (in Stockholm) and aired on GMA Network at 3:00 AM (in Manila) with replays at 10:30 AM after "Sunday Pinasaya" and 10:00 PM before Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho and on NTV Alodia at 12:00 PM and on Barangay Nationwide FM at 3:00 PM before Barangay Love Stories, and Space, NBC and Channel 4 (in Canada, US and UK airings) * Daniel Koivunen was a backing dancer to Anton Ewald (Begging) in 2013 and (Natural) in 2014, Dinah Nah (Make Me (La La La)) in 2015, 2017 and 2018 presenter David Lindgren (We are Your Tomorrow), Lisa Ajax (My Heart Wants Me Dead), Krista Siegfrids (Faller) and Linda Bengtzing (Killer Girl) in 2016, Robin Bengtsson (I Can't Go On, Winner) in 2017, Sigrid Bernson (Patrick Swayze), Edward Blom (Livet på en pinne), Barbi Escobar (Stark), Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän (Min dröm) and Mendez (Everyday) in 2018 and Lena Hedlund (Victorious), The Lovers of Valdaro (Somebody Wants), Jon Henrik Fjällgren (Norrsken) and Pagan Fury (Stormbringer) in 2019., he is also the Choreographer to Danny Saucedo (Amazing) in 2012, Mimi Werner (Ain't No Good) in 2016 and Benjamin Ingrosso (Good Lovin') in 2017. * Holmén, Andersson, Wikner and Jonsson are from Diambra Dance company while Koivunen unaffiliated. * Martin Jonsson's Girlfriend is Melodifestivalen 2016, 2017 and 2019 finalist Wiktoria Johansson. * Aside from Four Swedish, Koivunen is the only Finnish dancer and the only House dancer in the performance and the leader of the dance group. * Lamin Holmén the only dancer on the performance danced in the Eurovision Song Contest in Kiev in 2017, Holmén in his hometown Sweden with Robin Bengtson alongside Patrik Riber, Alvaro Estrella and Kevin Foo, Holmén's group finished 5th but he not appear on the red carpet, He is also the backing dancer to Swedish-language singer Veronica Maggio, he also the only dancer not to performed in the contest in 2019 whom Holmen was performed in Cyprus with Tamta's Replay. * Maja Andersson makes her Melodifestivalen debut at the contest this year. * Malin Wikner last appeared in the Melodifestivalen was in 2013 with Janet Leon's "Heartstrings". * Norberg is also the backing vocalist of Liamoo in the Second semi-finals. * Daniel Koivunen returns for Third semifinals with Mendez's "Everyday" and resulting into Andra chansen similar to Margaret, while Linnea Deb and Dea Norberg returns suddenly as the backing vocalists for Dotter's "Cry" but still not there but she is eliminated, Emmelie Fjällström along with Koivunen and Norberg also appears in Barbi Escobar's "Stark" as a backing vocalist and Dancer (Fjällström was Outside vocalist) but she is eliminated, and Koivunen is also with Kalle Moraeus & Orsa Spelmän's "Min Dröm" as a backing dancer and was eliminated by Jessica Andersson's "Party Voice" which includes Fjallström and Norberg as the backing vocalists. * Holmén return in the Fourth semifinals with Elias Abbas's "Mit Paradis" written by Wrethov and choreographed by Jonsson (who wears the Melodifestivalen-logo jacket and an Identification), but he is eliminated by Rolandz's "Fuldans", while Norberg and Fjällström returns with Emmi Christensson and Mariette as the backing vocalists, but Koivunen is returned in the Fourth Semifinals of the show as the Dancer of opening song "This is Me" by the "Greatest Showman". * It was Wikner and Andersson only appearance as a Melodifestivalen dancers. * Martin Jonsson was a Dancer to Boris Renè, Axel Schylstrom, Dismissed, De Vet Du and Benjamin Ingrosso in 2017 as the House dancer, He is also Öwe Thornqvist's Hotdog vendor. * Aside from Margaret's performance, Martin Jonsson was also the dancer of Renaida in the First semifinals (3rd from right, behind Renaida in Orange beanie) as well as Second Andra chansen, he also Elias Abbas's choreographer in the Fourth semi-final with "Mit paradis". * Jonsson was a Choreographer to Isa Tengblad in 2015 and Elias Abbas in 2018. * Koivunen and Jonsson are the dancers to Anton Ewald's "Begging" in 2013 and "Natural" in 2014, with the latter is written by 2018 finalist and 2019 winner John Lundvik. * Margaret's opponent in the First Andra chansen is Moncho with "Cuba Libre" performed in Swedish rather than A Spanish rap song alongside Lisa Arnold, Keisha von Arnold, Felicia Maurice, Ann Mirro, Alina Bjerkland and Fatou Bah as Backing dancers in different dresses, the song ends when the audiences are still silence but their throws tomatoes and booing at him and the dancers for mistaking Swedish instead of Spanish. * Margaret is Re-enactment her performance in Andra chansen against Moncho, this time in the different Yellow outfit and the LED screen featuring the contestants from Paradise Hotel (ex. Kristian and Anna) and won over Moncho. * Then in the performance on the Melodi Grand Prix Aleksander Walmann and his song "Talk to The Hand" using Margaret's Melodifestivalen Performance with a Four Dancers who doubles as the Backing vocalists (The ladies similar to Renaida wearing in the Melodifestivalen photoshoot but with suspenders and ¾ sleeves (One of them looks like Johanna Jansson or Dotter) and the men similar to Alexander Rybak's and Mendez's wearing in the performance later, or Robin Bengtsson wearing to handed the trophy to the winner, but with a Beret and suspenders) along with the Band (Two bassists (one in the extra stage wearing jacquard Tuxedo), Two Trumpeters, A DJ/Keyboardist similar to Jowst and a Drummer) before the last lyrics repeated chorus and and the song ends He get out of the Dancers and the Band on stage just like Margaret's Dancers and Aleksander apologize to the audiences and says sorry and Leaves the stage, after he leaves, the audiences gets applause for the performance just like Margaret. The Five Dancers becomes famous in the Philippines and endorsed by several other companies. Errors * When Margaret performed at the Backstage, Daniel in Leather jacket and white shirt who poked Margaret, but at the Background with the Audience come to her He wearing Black shirt. * Margaret could wear Yellow jumpsuit at the Semi finals with One Backing dancer instead of Five and using a Disco toilet, they modified it in Andra chansen But she not work, but she modified it in the Finale instead, but still not used she is wearing satin track pants instead. * At the end of the show, On the Wiwibloggs Youtube video with Padraig Muldoon, she wearing the same outfit that she performed earlier, as he said "Congratulations on your Fake qualifying", she responds "Thank you!". while the fellow Wiwiblogger (and future Kadenang Action News weekend sports presenter) Kevin Lee sounds like a Ape and saying "I'm going in your Cabana" wearing the same outfit as well, and also wearing the same outfit as Melodifestivalenkluben OGAE Sweden's Jimmy Wallenstein interviewed her. * When Maja is wearing skirt when in 144 pixels resolution, but when in at 360 pixels resolution she is wearing a skirt with cycling short. * Malin is Blonde, while Maja is a Brunette. * In the Aftonbladet photos she in the Yellow jumpsuit but with the same scene in the performance on Saturday with the Five dancers in it. * on GMA and NTV airings She is not in the Green room alongside Linnea Deb and Anderz Wrethov, but in Youtube video featuring Samir och Viktor first entering the stage to performed once again (subsequently First to mention is enter into the finals), She is in the Green room wearing the same outfit that she performed earlier and winks at the camera. *On her Instagram account (@margaret_official) she and her dancer Martin Jonsson appeared on the video although he leaves the stage with other dancers but on her Instagram pictures, he not appeared also a photo from Malin's and Maja's instagram account (@malinmariellew and @anderssonmajaa respectively) post that she and the dancers (including Malin and Maja) are in her post. * During the Rehearsals Maja don't used her black jacket, While Daniel wearing white Long sleeve hoodie and a Denim overalls while Malin wore a White spaghetti strap crop top underneath is black racerneck crop top as well as Her Identification, only Lamin and Martin are in the Same outfit as their performed on Saturday. * Although she crying at the Song but on the SVT1 Airings She is happy (and the Dancers posed holding their crotch) but she not removed her dancers at the end of the song, but on GMA, NTV and Space airings She is Crying and leave the Dancers to left backstage to disappointing. * Lee of Wiwibloggs interviews her again in the Yellow outfit and saying "Oh Boy, Oh Boy Congratulations Stockholm" with Margaret fist in the air. * Malin and Maja are swapped places in the Andra chansen as well as Daniel (who is switch his wardrobe) and Martin (who is now in the Middle). * After the Göteburg performance, At the Parking lot, Margaret is drinking a Bottle of Champagne in a same outfit that she performed earlier and vomits into the ground. * Melanie Wehbe (Sigrid Bernson's Backing vocalist and Mariette's Former girlfriend) Replaced Norberg as the Backing vocalist caused Margaret more trouble. * In addition to Ape on Photos of Cabana (using GIF) Malin wearing White spaghetti racerback crop top, Lamin used his white dress shirt instead, Maja wearing a skirt with the Buttons and Daniel wearing Blue Jeans instead of light acid wash one, Martin wearing the same outfit throughout the performance (Second semifinals, Andra chansen and Finale). * on the Peter Ahlborg's YouTube Video at the Efterfest in Friends Arena, Margaret (now wearing Denim jacket as a Dress), when a Five dancers and a Two vocalists, The video begins when Maja (in Gray jogging pants) and Malin (in Green printed trousers) hugging Margaret, then Daniel closer to Margaret by punched him by Margaret to the Bar's counter with the Two Coke coolers, at the end of the video, She Killed the dancers and vocalists with her Taser and sacked the Dancers by the Bouncers at the arena to Arlanda airport, although the Dancers are alive after the performance earlier, The eyewitness are Bernson and Samir Badran as well as Bernstem who pushed out of the Arena by Bouncers, also before Margaret's performance when Martin and Lamin danced with Renaida while Malin and Maja shoots videos with their phones. and Daniel is with Mendez with Malin and Maja still intact onstage. * Holmén is also the Dancer to Renaida in the Finals alongside Jonsson, when a Dancer William Boo is not available, Holmén and Boo dance together as Felix Sandman's dancers in 2020. * Malin and Maja is wearing Beanies similar to Martin Jonsson wears at the performance of Renaida with their Dance outfits performed with Margaret earlier, Fanny wears Blue while Maja wears White with Gray. taking a picture.]] * Malin and Maja is at the Margaret's Champagne party behind them is Wiwiblogger Lee on the Left. * Although they killed by Margaret, Daniel Koivunen and Lamin Holmén danced the Interval Act Caroline af Ugglas's Cover of Robin Bengtsson's "I Can't Go On" alongside Kenny Lantz, Arnold, Von Arnold and Milena Jacuniak as the Dancers. * Although in Andra chansen Linnea was not here but in Finland with her Husband (and still not Sister) Joy for Saara Aalto's UMK Finals. * The Dancer in the right is Malin Marielle Wikner and not Fanny Svensson, although Malin was the Dance director. Gallery Margaret and Dancers.jpg|Margaret with Holmen, Andersson, Koivunen and Wikner Margaret in Yellow Jumpsuit and Dancers.jpg|Margaret in Yellow jumpsuit Margaret In orange outfit and Dancers.jpg|Margaret in Orange outfit Margaret.jpg| See also * The Five Dancers (Melodifestivalen) * Melodifestivalen 2018 Third Semi-final controversy * Aleksander Walmann's Melodi Grand Prix controversy * Daniel Hemric's NASCAR Cup debut controversy * Anna Bergendahl's Melodifestivalen wardrobe controversy Category:Melodifestivalen Category:Controversies and Scandals